Bourrés
by Noan
Summary: Attention Lemon Threesome SsxHpxDm. Il y a des évenements qui sont digne d'une bonne cuite et ce n'est pas Harry qui va s'en plaindre...


**Je vous préviens: Threesome/Lemon!!!! HpDmSs**

**Je crois que c'est le pire truc que j'ai jamais écrit...  
J'étais bien bourrée aussi...**

**Bourrés:**

**-**

**-**

Harry était fait.

Il venait de fêter sa victoire au quidditch avec toute son équipe, loin de la salle commune des rouges et ors, où Hermione aurait piqué une crise de nerfs monumentale.  
Bien que la plupart de ses coéquipiés avaient préféré dormir sur place, dans la salle sur demande, lui avait eu envi de son lit et accessoirement d'un petit blondinet; mais ça c'était une autre affaire.  
Il avançait tant bien que mal à travers les couloirs sombres du château, titubant, manquant de se ramasser tous les deux pas.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se trouva nez à nez avec le Préfét-en-chef des Serpentards, relativement remonté contre lui à cause de sa défaite de l'après-midi...  
Harry ne put se retenir de glousser de rire face à l'attitude "je vais te faire un max de problèmes" de Draco:  
" Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te marres, Potter!!! râla le grand blond.  
Oui, oui, le grand blond.

C'est que l'été lui avait été bénéfique à l'héritier des Malfoys. Il avait pris en taille, en musculature et avait, d'après Harry, le plus beau cul de tout Poudlard.  
- Tu fais encore la tronche pour la raclé qu'on vous a foutu cet aprèm', dit le griffondor entre deux gloussements.  
Draco l'observa un instant:  
- T'es complètement bourré. A ce que je vois, vous avez dignement fêté votre victoire, cracha-t-il.  
- Sois pas si rabajoie!!!! C'était la dernière entre nous..., lui répondit Harry en passant son bras sur ses épaules.  
Le prince des Serpentards fut surpris de l'attitude si familière de sa Némésis.  
- Je ne te per...  
- Ouahhhh!!! Allez, viens, on va bien te trouver une bière-au-beurre en cuisine histoire de fêter notre dernière année d'enguelades amicales.  
Décidement, pensa Draco, il était vraiment fait.  
Il tenta de se dégager mais le griffondor le tenait fermement contre lui et était bien décidé à l'entraîner vers les cuisines.  
Malgré son insigne de préfet et sa "haine" naturelle pour le griffondor, il se laissa entraîner. Il espérait quand même qu'il ne croiserait aucun prof et surtout pas Snape... Et malgré sa mélopée de prières à Merlin, ils tomberèrent sur le professeur tant redouté en arrivant aux cuisines.  
Draco tenta desespérement de trouver une excuse qui ne paraitrait pas trop bidon mais Harry, bourré comme jamais, attrapa son professeur destesté par la taille:  
- Allez professeeeeeeuuuuuuuuurrrrr!!! Pour la dernière année, vous allez bien boire une bière à ma victoire!!!!  
Sur cette mémorable phrase, il appela Dobby:  
- 3 Whisky pur feu, s'te'pl'!!!  
- Oui, monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby apporte ça tout de suite.  
Snape s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Harry lui colla un verre entre les mains.  
Bon, il était déjà 2 heures du mat', son petit protégé n'aurait lui non pas dû être là, il accepta donc le verre en se promettant que le jeune griffondor aurait de ses nouvelles.  
Draco regarda son professeur porter le breuvage à ses lèvres, abasourdi qu'il n'est rien dit.  
- Eh Drak', si Sév' boit, tu peux bien boire aussi.  
Le dit-Sév manqua de recracher son Whisky mais fut surpris par le regard que lui lança son élève honni. Du désir??? Il avait dû rêver...  
Harry était ravi que les deux Serpentards se joignent à sa fête improvisée. Il riait franchement et l'alcool aidant, son prof et sa Némésis se retrouvèrent rapidement à rire avec lui.  
Le griffondor, grisé, lança un sort de son invention et la musique amplit les cuisines de la vénérable école de Poudlard.  
Une musique sensuel s'éleva dans l'atmosphère alcoolisé de la pièce. Harry commença à se déhancher devant les yeux ébahis des deux spectateurs.  
Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était doué le con. Le petit cul rouge et or ondulait au rythme de la musique et Draco ne pouvait décidement pas empêcher ses yeux de suivre le mouvement. Il sentit avec horreur, son entrejambe réagir face au corps qui se mouvait avec talent devant lui.  
Putain, il était doué le con, pensa Snape. L'alcool le rendait provoquant et sa démonstration fit monter sa chaleur corporelle de quelques degrés.  
Les deux serpentards étaient hypnotisés par les coups de hanches du prince des griffondors. Et la bouche sèche, ils burent un peu plus.  
Draco qui tenait un peu moins bien l'alcool que son aîné, sentit à son tour, le besoin de danser contre ce corps qui l'excitait. Il se leva et vint se coller à Harry, frottant ainsi leur virilité l'une contre l'autre.  
Harry sourit face à l'initiative de son Serpentard préféré et lança une oeillade suggestive à son professeur de potion.  
Celui-ci eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se lever pour passer derrière le Griffondor. Il préféra demander un autre verre à l'elfe de maison, médusé par ce qui se passait dans les cuisines. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'éclipsa avant de rapporter un whisky sec au maître es potions...  
Et Snape dégusta lentement son verre en regardant ses élèves se frotter l'un contre l'autre. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter entre eux.  
Harry, surchauffé par l'alcool et les mouvements lascifs de Draco contre lui, posa ses lèvres sur celles trop pâles du serpentard qui s'empressa de répondre. Leurs langues se mélèrent entre leurs lèvres entreouvertes, attisant leur désir déjà conséquent.  
Suivant le mouvement, ils se débouttonèrent mutuellement leur chemise et les laissèrent choir sur le sol.  
Snape ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se joignit au couple. Il passa derrière le griffondor et embrassa langoureusement la peau fine de son cou tandis que Draco occupait ses lèvres.  
Harry se retourna pour délester son professeur de sa robe et de sa chemise. Il fut bientôt comprimé entre les deux serpentrads, torse nu, la peau couverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur.  
Harry gémissait sourdement sous les assauts combinés des deux hommes. Bientôt son pantalon ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir et il se retrouva très vite nu. Loin de regretter cet état de fait, il défit l'attache qui retenait le bas de son prof et s'agenouilla devant lui. Draco n'en perdit pas une miette. Il embrassa sensuellement son parrain tandis que celui-ci subissait la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Les mains se perdirent sur les peaux, suivant les lèvres et les langues.  
Harry se retrouva très vite entre eux, accroché de toutes ses forces au cou de son professeur de potions alors que Draco entrait en lui d'une seule poussée. Snape étouffa son cri entre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme attendit un peu avant de se retirer et de revenir un peu plus fort. Les gémissements d'Harry se muèrent rapidement en cris et Snape fut un peu surpris quand celui-ci lui demanda de venir à son tour.  
Pour plus de facilité, Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son prof et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux quand il se joignit à Draco. Il mordit fortement son épaule. Draco baisait ses épaules pour faire passer un peu la douleur et Snape prit possession de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour.  
Après avoir attendu quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer à la présence des deux hommes à l'intérieur de lui, Harry entâma le premier mouvement. Des larmes de douleurs et de plaisir mélées perlèrent à ses yeux. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua doucement ses va-et-vients, soutenus par les deux Serpentards. La cuisine s'amplit de soupirs, de gémissements et de cris...  
Draco prit à pleine main la virilité de sa Némésis et imprima le même mouvement.  
Un orgasme d'une violence peu commune emporta Harry qui hurla sa délivrence dans le cou de son professeur.  
Se contractant sous la jouissance, il emmena avec lui les deux hommes.  
Ils s'écroulèrent pêle-mèle sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine de ce mémorable établissement qu'était Poudlard.  
Les deux plus jeunes s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Snape, plus avisé, les rhabilla d'un sort et les emena ainsi enlacés dans ses appartements.  
Il les coucha dans son propre lit et s'étendit à côté d'eux. D'un seul mouvement, Harry posa une de ses mains sur son flanc et Draco vint chercher une des siennes pour y entrelacer ses doigts.  
Le professeur les regarda quelques instants avant de s'endormir aussi...

-

-

**Laissez un commentaire, ça fait pas de mal et ça fait plaisir.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
